The Things We Do
by Shitty nights
Summary: She will ruin my life and I wouldn't care, she'll kiss me hard and I wouldn't pull back. The things we did weren't normal not perfect, but beautiful and real. OOC exb.
1. Chapter 1

_She will ruin my life and I wouldn't care, she could kiss me hard and I wouldn't pull back. The things we did weren't normal not perfect, but beautiful and real. OOC bxe. _

**Small chapter this first one is because I'm just copying what everyone else is doing these days. **

**Based on a big mistake that was never suppose to happen, and life as it seems may have been a better place if it never took a role in my world but I would have never had it any other fucking way.**

**

* * *

**

**The Things We Do. **

_**P****rologue **_

She's not perfect and she knows it. Everyone knows it. I know it.

She hates Sunday's, and eats like a pig but doesn't put on a pound.

She likes to watch shitty sitcoms, while talks about how crapy they are and can't wait till next week when they're on again.

We had a bad night, and she hates me for it, and loves me for agreeing to another.

She's a stubborn, stupid, smart, beautiful-freak. And I don't care about any of it because it doesn't matter.

I don't want to hear her when she rants, I don't want to hear her when she talks and don't want to hear her now because I don't care.

She could say anything and it wouldn't matter, it wouldn't change anything.

She could tell me to get fucked, she could hit me with a bat, she could cut me deep with her words, and I wouldn't flinch because it's been done before, like I've done to her.

Over and over and over again.

We go through shit, the things we do aren't normal.

We should hate eachother. People are confused but we don't care.

It's doesn't matter.

I should leave, she should let me, I shouldn't care as much and she should care more.

She doesn't give a shit.

Like it doesn't matter to me.

We were best friends. And only we knew. Even if it's not been said, we know, we can tell.

It was never going to last. We knew by the time we were thirteen that we were changing. She was changing, I was denying.

"I fucking hate you," she said as she pushed me back into the janitors closet, latching her legs around my waist and pressed her soft red lips hard against mine.

"You do," I said back, turning so she was pinned against me and the wall.

"I want you dead," she said, starting to rub up and down on me, yanking the back of my hair then hurting my lips with hers.

I kissed her back, harder because it didn't hurt enough and she whimpered out in pain.

"Fine," because I would do anything for her. And nothing to make her happy.

She tugged at the bottom of my t-shirt.

And I let her take it off and run her hands down my chest because I'm just a sick masochist that way.

I did the same to her, and let my senses take her all in.

I bit her shoulder. Hard.

She screamed and whimpered and thrusted and cried.

And I let her because I didn't care.

She couldn't hurt me even though she was.

And I let her cut me because it made me happy.

And the things we did weren't normal, weren't ordinary, weren't clean, weren't perfect but choppy, hard and hurtful.

Because this is the things we do.

We were just like that.

And sooner or later, she would start to see and I wouldn't care enough to notice because I've done it all my life that she'll just be Bella.

The girl I love to hate.

* * *

_I can't find my way in  
I try again and again  
I'm on the outside of love  
Always under or above  
Must be a different view  
To be a me with a you  
Of course I'll be alright  
I just had a bad night_

**Nada Surf - Inside of Love. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter. Maybe some questions answered, a bit clearer to where this is heading. It's not all gory sex, but most of it is.**

* * *

**The Things We Do.**

_**Chapter One.**_

I watched her as she dressed wordlessly, and picked up her bag and opened my door and left without a goodbye.

And I let her do that because; I knew she'd be back later.

Looking around my room from where I laid, I finally got up, pulled out a t-shirt from my pile of clothes, then another pair of jeans.

What a shitty day today was.

Downstairs I found Carlisle and Esme in an intimate conversation.

Might have been an argument, but I couldn't tell.

Once I was down stairs, and made my presence by my usual grunt, they broke away from that conversation and Esme smiled brightly at me.

How fake.

"Hi, baby, was that Bella?" Esme cooed, and set the kettle on.

I saw Carlisle's eyes perp up at the name.

"Yeah," I said not looking at either of them.

"You have got to be kidding me," Rosalie said, from the couch, a magazine covering her lips and just the tip of her nose.

"Shut up, Rosalie."

"You can't just-,"

"I said, shut up, Rosalie."

Esme's eyes sort of narrowed but kept her smile.

"Now, now, Edward, no need to be so rash." She tusked, and poured Carlisle and myself a coffee.

Rosalie sort of huffed, and pulled her pink magazine higher up her face.

I wouldn't explain it in words to them because they wouldn't get it.

So I showed with my hands and just let them work it out for them selves.

Was Bella my girlfriend?

Instead of answering, I'd pull her into my grip.

Was Bella my arched enemy?

Instead of answering, I'd pinch her arm.

Harder then you're usual kid banter.

_Flash back: Twelve years old. _

_Bella was struggling to change the music station on her old radio when Edward came in and fell on to her bed, his arms behind his head, grinning down at her. _

"_Hey, jingle Bell's." _

"_Hi… Edward…"she said as she narrowed her eyes at the crap radio then smacked it with her hands._

"_Good morning Forks, and what a beautiful Sunday it is…" screeched out the radio. _

_Bella gasped and started to yank the zipper of her jumper down. _

"_What are you doing?" Edward asked, suddenly getting worried, sitting up and looking at Bella. _

"_It's…Sunday… Mum's gonna get… angry if I'm late for…church," Bella said, trying to hop out of her shoes. _

_Edward laughed at her as she tried to undo the tie at the back of her halter-neck that Alice had given her for her twelve birthday. _

_Bella huffed angrily and looked at Edward from over her shoulder. _

"_Fine jerk, if I can't un-tie it, then you do it," Bella growled and crossed her arms tightly. _

_Edward shook his head laughing and getting up from her bed to stand behind Bella from where she was in front of her full-length mirror. _

_Edward seemed so much taller then Bella when he was standing behind her. _

_Bella, who was still scowling at her shoebox that was stuffed with necklaces and jewellery at the floor, rolled her eyes when she found Edward just staring at them in the mirror. _

"_Hurry up and take it off, I'm going to be late," she said, reaching for his hands behind her and yanking them to the back of her neck where the two thin strings tied together. _

_Edward wasn't laughing anymore as he skilfully untangled the two knots from behind her neck, occasionally looking down, but he started at his hands in the mirror watching him-self take off her halter. _

_Bella stared at his hands too. _

_Once they were undone, Edward left them in his fingers, pressing his finger tips into the crocks of her neck bones and his palms pressed into her shoulders with the two strings still in between his fingers. _

_Her skin felt softer here. _

_Bella un-consciously moved her body back closer to Edwards. _

_Edward let the stings fall. _

"…Party at the Whitlock's."

"_Huh_?"

"I said that the Whitlock's are having a party tonight at eight thirty," Esme gave me look which clearly said- 'You. Are. Going.'

"Whatever," I said, because I didn't give a shit.

I was turning into Bella.

Grabbing Carlisles toast and shoving it down my throat I dodged Esme's hugs and ditched Rosalie to get her own ride, I was out of that battlefield and in my car.

Carlisle re-married to Esme when I was thirteen.

Rosalie is Esme's daughter.

And since that first day, Rosalie has been trying to make me get off at her.

But has failed.

She can't take in the fact that there might actually be a guy out there who mightn't be attracted to her enough to shove their hands down their pants and fantasize about her bouncing buddies in front of their eyes.

She doesn't like challenges.

She can't be bothered.

So she might actually start to scream at you if you don't look down her cleavage.

Sometimes I felt the need just to look at her to make her feel saner.

Because that's just the caring person I am.

She has never had a guy not taken a liking to her outer self.

The inside she can handle, she knows she's a bitch.

But the outside is her deadly weapon.

A trap to all of those who have dicks.

And she is crushed to know that there is a dick out there who is immune to her feminine powers.

So she'll keep on taking it off, one by one, till my eyes hit her body.

So I suppose she'll be nude when that day comes.

I used to think she was very attractive.

But that was before I actually got close enough to smell her stench of 'Bitchiness'.

But that doesn't faze Emmett.

He can handle that much.

Pulling up into my normal parking spot I saw Alice and Bella whispering to each other by Alice's Porsche.

Alice looked vulnerable; I wondered what's going on with her these days.

Bella spotted my Silver Volvo, which she ignored.

And I rolled my lip up at her, and mouthed 'slut' because I knew she wouldn't give a shit.

The things we did, we do because we can't help ourselves.

So she'd hit me hard. Then she'd kiss me hard. Then pull me hard. Then scratch me hard.

And I'd let her do it because I deserved it.

And I'd do it to her, twice as much because she deserves it to.

Leaving evidence of our acts on each other's arms.

And all of these doings happened because of that big misunderstood mistake.

Because mistakes leave's scars.

* * *

**More flashback's to come. Why did Carlisle seem so interested when Edward said 'Bella'? **

**And what happened back in their earlier teens? **

**Everyone loves some reviews? Right? Because I sure do. **


End file.
